They're Hazel
by Writer and a Fighter
Summary: Laura finally talked to Jojo, and things fall into place from there! Fluff, friendship, and fun! its the TRIPLE F! 3 JojoXOC! cute I promise  I KNOW THE INTRO SUCKED, BUT THE REST IS FANTASTICO :   click it. read it. love it.
1. hi jojo

**I'm back on fanfiction! YAY! all thanks to my friend abby :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horton Hears a Who or the characters.**

**[if I did, I'd be in the movie as a Who :) ]**

Laura Cora Morra was walking in the sunny streets of Whoville, tapping a rhythm on her side with her fingers. She was a short Who, with black and teal striped fur, hazel eyes, and long brown hair. She lived in Whoville all her life, and her only friend was music. She was too shy to talk to other people, and she kept to herself often. A month ago, there was lots of commotion and shouting "We are here!" as a chant that got louder and louder.

But one boy- the mayor's son, his voice saved us from being destroyed by some kangaroo. He kept to himself, and worked a lot in the old abandoned observatory. That day, one moth ago, he unveiled the observatory, revealing many instruments and loud noises. That extra noise made us heard and we were saved.

The mayor's son was VERY short and quiet. Jojo had black hair, black and grey striped fur, and no one knew the color of his eyes, because no one was that close to him. No one was his friend. He didn't talk much in school, and I never talked to him. I decided to talk to him come Monday. We had a few classes together for sure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Monday.

As the bell rang starting Algebra class, I stayed by the wall, listening to music, and waiting for Jojo.

When he walked through the door, I looked at him for a while, hoping he'd look up at me. When he did, I gave him a small wave and he motioned for we to sit next to him. There was a note on the desk:

-hello- it read

I wrote back -hi jojo- and passed it to him

He took it. -laura right?-

-how do you know that-

-you're the only girl with teal and black fur. it looks cool-

I turned to him and said "Thanks,"

He simply nodded in reply.

At lunch, he sat by himself at the table in the corner. I sat across for him.

"Hi Jojo," I said, beginning to eat my sandwich.

"Laura?" he replied.

"Yes?"

"Why are you sitting with _me_?"

"Why not?" I smiled.

He returned the smile and began to eat.

We didn't talk for the rest of lunch, and we didn't need to. The silence was nice.

**Lemme know what your thoughts are and I will update in a little while :)**

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Jojo and Laura hang out in the observatory together :)**

**-Me**


	2. the observatory

**sorry for the sucky beginning but w/o an intro you'd be lost! HAHAHahaha...ha...ha...hah...**

**Thanks****SO****much****to**_BeutifulDarknessQueen___**for****adding****this****story****to****your****favs!**

**I DON'T OWN SHE'S GOT YOU HIGH!**

**Heres a better chapter :)**

**HAPPY READING!**

Laura POV

That day after school, I walked with Jojo until we reached his house. Before I left, I felt a small tug on my wrist and I was being pulled inside the tall Who house. There were bright hallways and colorful rooms, not to mention like 90 girls.

"I have 96 sisters," Jojo said as about 20 of them passed by.

"That sounds fun, I'm an only child," I stated.

"Wow, I would love to be an only child,"

"It's quiet,"

He thought for a moment, 'You like music right?" Jojo asked, pulling me into a dark room.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

When he turned on the lights of the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were stacks and stacks of CDs and at least 5 radios. _Music__Heaven_, I thought.

I walked around the room for a better look. The walls were gray and there was a bed with black sheets on it in the corner, with a white chair in another corner, facing the bed. The rest of the room was filled with music and music players.

"Your room I take it?" I asked Jojo who was sitting on the bed looking at a CD.

He nodded.

"Is there a CD in this one?" I asked, pointing to a boom box.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

When I turned on the boom box, none other than my favorite song came on.

I closed my eyes and listened to the first verse of She's Got You High. After a few lines, I started singing quietly.

Little did I know that Jojo was watching me, studying what I did. Unconsciously, I sat on the ground, still with my eyes closed and started drumming my fingers on my legs to the beat of the song.

Jojo had walked over to me without me knowing, and sat down next to me. He began singing too.

"She's got you high and you don't even know yet

She's got you high and you don't even know yet

The sun's in the sky it's warming up your bare legs

You can't deny you're looking for the sunset"

I opened my eyes wide with shock, and he had his eyes closed, smiling. We both sat there in silence as the song ended.

When he opened his eyes to find me staring at him, he blushed slightly and so did I.

"Laura?" Jojo asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Since you like music so much, I was wondering if you wanted to check something out,"

"Like a CD?"

"Better," he gave a small smile.

"Where is it?"

Jojo got up from the ground and tugged on my wrist until we were down the hall and in front of a window. He gestured for me to get out when he opened it.

I climbed down the tree and Jojo came down after me.

We walked down a path for a while. When we got to the top of a rocky cliff we both squeezed into a bucket and Jojo swung us to the side with an umbrella, then he placed a pebble on a huge swinging rock and we went up.

"That's enough swinging for me today," I stated, wobbling around.

Jojo caught me from falling by my arm, and led me to a huge rubber band slingshot. He pointed up.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that," I said, and stepped back a bit.

"It's okay, I'll do it with you. Stand in front of me and we'll be shot up at the same time," Jojo explained.

I stood in front of him as he pulled the rubber band back. He motioned for me to come closer. I was still a few steps in front, with my back facing him. A moment later I felt Jojo's arms pull me closer to him, against his chest. I turned to look at him, his face only inches away.

"I did that.. so we.. can be.. launched at the.. same time," Jojo answered nervously.

"O-okay," I stuttered, not separating from his gaze. They're hazel. His eyes are hazel.

Jojo smiled at my nervousness, "It's fun Laura, trust me,"

"I do,"

And with that, Jojo pulled a lever and we went shooting up into the sky. My eyes shut automatically, and he pulled my hands away from my eyes when we reached the ground.

"You survived, you're alright," Jojo laughed.

He pulled me though a small door, perfect for our size, and we were inside the observatory.

"Watch this," Jojo said, running towards two large drums. Within a minute all the instruments were going off at once, making a beautiful noise that caused me to stand there, speechless.

"It's amazing Jojo!" I shouted over the noise.

He looked at his feet, "Thanks," he said shyly.

He took me on a tour of the observatory, showing me all the instruments and things he built.

"This is, wow," I had no more words. He smiled.

After the tour I was getting tired.

"You're getting tired. Here, let's go," Jojo suggested.

"I am, but I don't want to leave," I sighed. Then I saw a couch, facing the instruments.

"Let's sit there for a bit, then we can go," I said.

"Okay,"

We sat down, side by side, taking in the music.

Eventually, my tiredness got the best of me, and I began to fall asleep.

Jojo POV

Me and Laura were sitting side by side one minute, taking in the music. Next, she's fast asleep, resting her head on my shoulder like a pillow. Not that I hated it, but I wasn't used to it. I did the only natural feeling thing. I wrapped my arm around her and rest my head on top of hers. Then I fell asleep.

**How did you like having Jojo's POV in there? TOO CUTE RIGHT? :) told you it was gonna be better. Lemme know what you think, and I'll be updating soon!**

**-Me**


	3. pulling me closer

**told you I'd update soon! :)**

**thanks to everyone who read my story, it means a lot**

****in the last chapter: Laura and Jojo were in the observatory and Laura fell asleep on Jojo's shoulder while listening to music. Jojo fell asleep too. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**the following morning at the observatory**

Jojo's POV

The sun was directly on my face, therefore I woke up. I was lying on the couch, staying still so I wouldn't wake up Laura. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. Laura was curled up on the couch, leaning against me like I was a pillow. I smiled when she began to stir, then I acted like I was asleep still. I don't know why, but I just did.

Laura's POV

I woke up, feeling Jojo's arm around me, pulling me closer to him. But when I turned to look at him, he was asleep. But I knew Jojo was faking because his eyebrows shot up when I nuzzled closer to him.

"Morning Jojo," I smiled.

"Laura?" he mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I whacked him on the arm jokingly, "I know you're awake,"

"Well I don't need to worry about acting because I'm going to be a musician, not an actor," he joked.

"Wait, I thought you were going to be mayor," I wondered.

I felt his arm stiffen around me. "Jojo I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be mayor," I turned to apologize for bringing it up, but I was quickly met by a warm pair of lips.

After a second, it was over, and I missed the kiss. "I know you only did that because you were caught in the moment,"

"No it was just-"

I cut him off, "It's okay, really. You were angry, upset; I get it," I began to get up, only to be pulled down next to Jojo again.

"I wasn't caught up in that moment, I was caught up in another one," Jojo said sheepishly.

"What other moment?"

"Well," he looked shy. "Before you woke up, I was awake, and I was.. kinda staring at you. You look really pretty when the morning light shines on you like that," Jojo instantly turned red and fell back on the couch.

"That was sweet Jojo," I tilted my head and kissed his cheek. He smiled and gave me a small hug.

"What time is it?" I asked, nuzzling against his chest.

"I don't care right now," Jojo smiled, pulling me closer to him.

**ADORABLE AM I RIGHT! I had SO much fun writing this. with like 2-6 reviews I'll update :) I love all my fanfiction fans 3 **

**-Me**


End file.
